


An Evening with Jem

by Outworlder



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outworlder/pseuds/Outworlder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charity auction seemed like a sure hit until the Misfits showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with Jem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wresther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wresther/gifts).



(One)

Jerrica wasn't quite sure how they had talked her into it: An Evening With Jem Charity Auction. Actually, it was that one word that had gotten her. Charity. She could be talked into almost anything when it came to charity. The Starlight girls were well-cared for thanks to Jerrica and her sisters, but the world always needed more help. A local shelter had drawn Shana's attention, and she'd pleaded with her sisters for their assistance. Not much pleading had been necessary. If the shelter went under, more than fifty homeless people, a mix of men, women, and children, would find themselves turned out onto the street.

Favors were called in. Friends were contacted. Shana wanted to auction off some of her fashions, and all four sisters decided to perform, hoping that a concert would cause donations to soar. It was Rio, however, who had the final, wallet-exploding idea: an evening with Jem. The mere mention of it nearly curled Jerrica's toes.

_Does he want it so he can win an evening with her?_ Jerrica wondered to herself.  _Is he planning something to be alone with her?_

But despite her trepidation, she agreed. The shelter was close to shutting down, forcing homeless families onto the street. How could she possibly decline in the face of such need? 

The charity auction swelled into a gala event, and anybody who was  _somebody_ put in an appearance. Jerrica made a brief appearance at the beginning, but was conveniently called away shortly before Jem arrived. Before her departure, however, she noticed Rio acting strangely distracted. She swallowed her irritation and hurt, trying to focus on the evening at hand. 

As Jem arrived, adoring fans circled around her. She sparkled. She held all eyes on her pink hair, her lavender eyes, her slender frame. She was to be auctioned early in the evening, before the concert. As she made her way to the auction hall, the throng followed her. Camera lights popped. She smiled and waved, exuding glamour and sugar-sweet sex appeal. 

The bidding started high. Sure enough, Rio put in the second bid.

_Where did he get that sort of money?_ Jem thought.  _It certainly isn't charity that's on his mind!_

Shana watched from the side-lines, fingers crossed. Each bid meant greater hope for the troubled shelter.

The doors to the auction hall burst open, and guests quickly pulled away from the intruders. Jem gasped as the loud party-crashers came into view. Who else could it be but the Misfits? Always unwelcome, they'd obviously decided to ruin Shana's event.

“Who'd waste their money on this runt?” Pizzazz catcalled. “I'll show Miss Goody Two-shoes a hell of an evening! What's the bidding at?” 

“Get out of here, Pizzazz,” Jem shouted. “If you aren't here to help, then you might as well leave.”

“What - my money's no good? Your bums are too high and mighty for me?”

Jem crossed her arms. “We're trying to doing something important. Can't you at least leave us alone for once?”

“What's the bidding at?” Pizzazz demanded. “Whatever it is, I'll double it!”

The auctioneer looked back and forth between the two rockers. “It's at $15,000, Ms. Pizzazz.”

“Well, then make it thirty!”

“This is serious!” Jem yelled. “Just think about the people you're hurting. This isn't just about getting back at me.”

“I _am_ being serious,” the green-haired woman said with a grin.

Rio had turned a similar shade of green, his face crest-fallen. Momentarily, Jem wasn't sure if she appreciated Pizzazz's stunt for that reason alone.

“Any other bids?” The auctioneer asked. “$30,000 going once? $30,000 going twice?”

Guests began to murmur to one another.

“You better be serious about this,” Jem said. “I expect you to pay up.”

“Oh, I will.” Pizzazz promised. “This is worth it!”

“Going!” the auctioneer called out. “Going! Gone! An evening with Jem sold to Pizzazz of the Misfits for $30,000.”

Jem cringed, cursing herself for ever agreeing to this.

 

(Two)

 

Pizzazz pulled up to Starlight Records at 6pm sharp. The “Evening with Jem” package had included dinner at a high-priced restaurant called the Four Roses and then a private concert. Pizzazz shoved the passenger door open for Jem and motioned her into the car. Jem sat with her arms crossed.

“I can't believe you're doing this,” she said.

Pizzazz grinned.

“Let's just get this over with. We're supposed to be at the restaurant in thirty minutes.”

“Change of plans,” the green-haired rocker said.

“What?!”

“We're going where I wanna go. I paid for you. So we're doing this my way.”

Jem sighed. “Okay, fine. Where are we going?”

“The Alley Cat.”

“But... that's just a dive bar?”

“Best punk bar in town, sweetheart.”

“Okay, I guess.”

Jem struggled to make polite chatter, but Pizzazz solved the awkward issue for her by blasting Joan Jett the whole way. Jem shrugged and rolled her window down a bit, enjoying the night air. The bar was packed, but the crowd parted for the two rockers. For once, Pizzazz stole the show while Jem watched from the sidelines. She was celebrated as she entered, and the two were given the best table in the house with free brews.

“Misfits! Misfits! Misfits!” they chanted.

“Alright, boys and girls,” Pizzazz called out. “You got it! Let's do this!”

She jumped up from her seat and clamped her hand onto Jem's wrist. She dragged the pink-haired singer onto the stage with her.

“Try to keep up with me,” she hissed.

Jem had never sang punk before. She'd never really even listened to punk. But something about the crowd's energy drove her to it. It took a moment to catch on to Pizzazz's lyrics, but the chorus made her think of Rio and how he'd acted the night of the auction. She felt a little angry, yes, and it felt a little unfair. And this crowd made her feel a little more alive, and Pizzazz's vocals made her feel a little free. They sang until they were exhausted and hoarse.

Sweating, they left the stage, laughing and pumping their fists. After soothing their throats with a few colds beers, they left the bar and ambled out into the night. Jem checked her watch.

“What time is it?” Pizzazz asked.

“Nearly midnight.”

“Almost over, runt. One more stop?”

Jem shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

They took a cab towards the outskirts of town and and walked slowly up the curving hills to the place the local teens used as a make-out point. Pizzazz knew a spot where they could look out over the city lights. They sat on the ground together, staring out at the city.

“Why this?” Jem asked.

“What? It's kinda nice, isn't it?” Pizzazz said as she lit up a cigarette. She offered one to Jem, who took it. The green-haired rocker lit Jem's cigarette and and leaned back against a tree.

“No, not this place. I mean, although this place is nice. But why this night? Why the auction and the bar and everything?”

It was Pizzazz's turn to shrug.

“It's almost like you care about something.”

Pizzazz cackled. “I don't care. Sometimes I just don't... not care.”

Jem stood and stretched. “I won't tell anybody.”

“Good,” Pizzazz said. “This doesn't mean we're friends.”

Jem started to speak, but hesitated and thought better of it. Instead of pushing her luck, she decided to let the evening end on this strangely sweet note.

“I didn't think we were,” she said lightly. She kicked off her silver heels, picked them up, and began to walk back to the main road to catch a cab. Pizzazz took a drag on her cigarette and watched her go.


End file.
